As I Lay Dieing
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: His name is Uchiha Sasuke, I am Hermione Granger, and this is the story of how I joined the Dark Side. Ninja side actually. You'd be surprised at the irony of my tale. HPxNaruto crossover NOT A SASUKE x HERMIONE PAIRING! please R


I just thought I'd rewrite Return because I liked the plot line, and my old version sucked, so here's chappy one of the new Return which I hope you will like better

**Third ficcie today. Hope you enjoy yet another HPxNaruto crossover.**

**Pairing you decide. I hope, wish, that you like it, and beg you to review.**

**Pretty please!**

**XoXoXoXo**

Ok, so it wasn't a normal day. It started out normal. It didn't end anywhere close to normal, or sane.

See, what happened is actually very funny. Not sure if you'll believe me, but, I'll tell you anyway.

Not a week ago, Headmaster Dumbledore, disappeared for about twenty four hours, and returned with a black haired boy whose eyes were bleeding for some reason. It was an odd sight, but Cho immediately began talking to him in Japanese. The boy seemed relieved to know someone spoke his first tongue. But it didn't matter that he couldn't speak English, for we, in the Wizarding World, have spells for that. We jinxed him a bracelet he now wears all the time.

His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I am Hermione Granger.

Now, when we first spoke, both of us were amazed at how smart the other was. He was like a prodigy, and I was like well, a walking encyclopedia, dictionary, and about the biggest library in the world, according to him. Everything I said, he could relate to one book or another. Exact words for that too.

But, well, we got onto the topic of how he came. He told me that someone in Hogwarts can control chakra, and is very skilled in magic, and is need to be taught…well then he went into hours talk about ninjas. Turns out…I was becoming one.

Why today was insane?

Uchiha Sasuke came to me, and told me that his friends were coming too. His girlfriend, his best friends, his good friends, and the people he hated. There were twelve of them. Their mission was to protect Harry Potter. That was his mission too, but his main mission was to get me all ninja. So protecting Harry was more of a submission.

Now Uchiha Sasuke was also extremely hot. So naturally, the whole female population was all over him. He didn't mind. Seemed like he actually enjoyed the attention.

Today started out normal. I woke up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. That's when it got insane. It was like a loud noise, not sure if you heard it before, and when I looked up to see what it was, sure enough there was a big blue swirly circle.

That, Sasuke said, was a dimensional portal. He wasn't really from Japan, but from Konoha. Now there's something you don't hear or see everyday.

Then _he_ appeared. A yellow well built thing crashed into the great hall entrance (the swirly thing was closer to the Staff table) When he fell to the floor, I realized Sasuke was laughing.

"Nice entrance dobe…" was his remark as Sasuke got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to…well to the blonde boy.

"Shut up, and watch out. Sakura punched me in. She'll appear soon trying to punch me again. Doubt you wanna be in the way…"

Ok…so a girl named Sakura was coming. I could only guess that was his girlfriend. Or was the girl's name Ino…. I could have sworn it was Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, ne?" Sasuke laughed. Suddenly his eyes bleed again, and Sasuke fainted. I rushed over to him, tripping as I left the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron screamed for me to stop, he's Slytherin, I shouldn't care. But that boy wasn't your ordinary Slytherin, he was my tutor.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as I fell next to him. A small smile played on his face.

"Nah, he's fine…" the blonde got up, brushing his shirt off, "Something that happens when he uses Sharingan. I told him he could go blind using it, but he refuses to listen. Somehow, Sakura is always there to save his eyesight. He's so emo…" the blonde made a random remark at the very end.

I looked up at him, utterly shocked he would speak that way.

"Now please, move out of the way, or you'll be in the hospital…" he waited a little, staring at the blue circle… " in Two…point 64 seconds…"

Sure enough two seconds and something later, a pink hair girl with her leg in a straight line in front of her emerged from the portal.

"NARUTO!!" the girl screamed, as the blonde shrieked and ran away. Noting the boy was right, I ducked. Somehow, she managed to dodge me in the very last second.

Without even looking at me, she bent over the guy whose head was in my lap.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" her voice filled with worry. She made weird hand seals that Sasuke introduced me to, and a green light appeared below her cross palms.

The blood disappeared, and the boy's onyx eyes fluttered open. He sat up, looking at me and nodding a thank you…for being there I guess. I stood up and walked away as the pink girl embraced him, and he hugged her back, lightly. He stayed in his sitting position as she flung herself at him. Her sobs were heard, and he kept talking to her in Japanese.

"Daijoubu…" he muttered.

"I thought you'd never be able to see again…" she said as she backed away.

"Not when you and your amazing healing skills are around…" it was a lame comeback, I have to say.

See I told you it was weird. Not to mention that they were next to the doorway, and the whole great hall including the staff was staring at them.

And so, more people appeared, and even weirder things happened.

One was that Ino is Malfoy's sister. I'll get to that later. The other is that Cho Chang is Chouji's cousin…I'll expand later on about that too. Third thing is…I saw my younger sister again. Fine. She was ten minutes younger, but younger nonetheless. Thank God we were fraternal twins. But my mind was racing. I remember TenTen left when we were seven, and I've never seen her since. But I really didn't expect to return like this.

Like I said, very odd day.

My sister, and Malfoy's sister…best of friends, Cho and I, really good friends. Ino and Chouji, partners in the ninja teams. Wow…

That's all I have to say wow.

Like I said…it was just plain weird.

Not to mention that my sister was married to Neji, Hinata's cousin, who's family was connected to the Potters and Malfoys.

I was about to die.

I was about to find out what it was like being a ninja.

My life just changed.

I have no idea was it for the better or for the worse.

But I'm gonna be a ninja.

I'm going to join them.

We can kill Voldemort…

Sasuke worked for him before. He said he like ponies and brownies and wore pink underwear and had bunny slippers. Or was he talking about Orochimaru? Wait, weren't those the same people?

I honestly don't know, but I'm about to find out a lot more than I need to know.

It will be fun…right?

Yes…fun's the word…. (Hermione giggles nervously as she witnesses Lee and Gai-sensei in their sunset mood)

Weird, odd, insane, but humorous but fun nonetheless.


End file.
